Letters Home
by Dessers
Summary: After their Sorting, Hogwart's finest - and not so fine - write home. Their thoughts, fears, everything - all exposed.
1. Gred and Forge

**So this is an idea I've been toying with... Hogwarts Students thoughts on their Sortings and such. So I hope you enjoy it!**

Dear Mum and Dad,

By the time you get this you'll know what we've done. (George just told me this sounded very dramatic. By the way this is Fred writing although George is dictating. He says he more mature...) So we'll say we're sorry and expect your Howler. Look we _are _sorry we started a food fight on the first day of our first year. But Ron and Ginny, you should have seen it! We were whacking Slytherins with giant globs of mash potatoes... It was great. We'll start one when you two are in school, okay? Just kidding, Mum...mostly. We'll wait till our detention sentence is over to wreak anymore havoc. I really don't know why Percy and Bill said Peeves was annoying. He is truly lovely- really. A great cohort in crime...

So any ways we're Gryffindors! Both George and I! Isn't great? A whole family of the brave and chivalrous- whatever that means. So little ickle Ronnie-kins and Ginny will follow us. Charlie is great. He's a great Quidditch captain, but says we can't be one the team because we're first years. We think he's being a right git but oh well... Percy on his way to becoming a prefect with his good grades and disgusting perfectness. And Mum? Please don't think it's a good thing. His ego doesn't need a boost. It really doesn't. Oh and no Charlie still doesn't girlfriend, Mum. Although we'd willingly let his friend Tonks into the family, but they're just friends. So the Hogwarts Weasleys are all good. And Dumbledore let us sing the school song! He might be a tad crazy but he's right hilarious. McGonagall wasn't too pleased for whatever reason.

School's great! Wow, never thought we'd say that... The common room's comfy and nice. The foods great but not as good as yours Mum. We met this great kid named Lee Jordan who likes Qudditch and pranks. So basically he's our soul mate. The rest of our dorm members are...eh. Not the kind of kids who'd be okay with finding there pillow Transfigured into a spider.

Be ready Ron. It'll come when you least expect it.

The staff is okay. Professor McGonagall is okay, but we'll learn to love seeing her as we'll be extra occupants in her office for the next seven years- if we stay that long... Just kidding again Mum. Snape's well a greasy bat, truthfully. The man hasn't washed his hair in years. Mum, you'd try to cut his hair. It's almost as long as Bill's! All the other professors seem to be tolerable until we get through with them that is...

Hope all is well at home. And we wonder if Ron's found the dung bombs hidden in his room yet!

Just_ kidding, _Mum!

Love the charming twins (who shouldn't receive a Howler),

The extremely handsome Fred and George Weasley

* * *

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_As you probably now are aware of your sons Fred and George have started a uncivilized food fight in the Great Hall. I assure you that your sons will be punished with detentions. I thought I'd have them file detention cards but decided against it. They need not have more ammunition. _

_I fear I didn't take your warning quite seriously enough and therefore did not take the precautions you suggested. In retrospect in probably would have been a good idea to purchase umbrellas in case they Charm the Great Hall's ceiling to pour down with rain and possibly broom sticks. _

_As it seems there tirade isn't over. They also may have enlisted Peeves' help._

_These next seven years will be trying, indeed.  
_

_Dumbledore does not believe your ideas are necessary at all, unfortunately. I think he found the boy's antics quite amusing, actually. So the boys, I'm sure, will continue to prank the entire school. We'll be ready, I'll make sure of that. I will update you on any detentions, failing grades, or, misbehavior of any kind._

_Thank you sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Head of Gryffindor House._

**How was it? This chapter was fun to write with Fred and George and all. So click that button! **_  
_


	2. Ron

**Whoa! A LOT of reviewers! Thanks ,dudes, for motivating me to get up and write!**

Dear Mum, Dad, and, even Ginny,

I GOT GRYFFINDOR!

Uh…wow that was a tad awkward.

Well, y'know how we met _Harry Potter? _We're mates now! We sat on the train together, got sorted together, and, even have the same dormitory! Really all the Gryffindors are great, except Hermione Granger- she's _such _a snobby know-it-all. She's so annoying. I don't how any one could stand to be in the same room with her very long…

Fred and George, err I mean _Gred and Forge- _that's their new names- haven't burned down the school yet, Mum. They won't tell me what they're planning…And they didn't start that food fight! Aren't you proud, Mum?

Percy's being a prick. Dad, can't you shrink his head or _something? _Just because he's a prefect he thinks he can boss me around! He's always blathering on about, school, books, the Ministry, and, boring things really. No one but his girlfriend-Oops! Did I say _girlfriend? _Nah, I meant-uh non existent best friend! Yeah that's it….

I'm really glad I got Gryffindor- I bet Bill and Charlie are proud of me. They are aren't they? Right? You're proud too, yes? I'm right…aren't I?

Just kidding I think… You'll be in Gryffindor too, Gin. I'm 99.9% sure of it. Well, no I'm not but let's hope for the best shall we?

Well I've got to go. I'm sorry the letter is so short.

Love you all-and yes Mum I send kisses!

Best,

Ron

**This chapter is dedicated to iluvparker! They rock hardcore for donating to on behalf of this story, Letters Home, and the group Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. If you wish join the group or just play the quizzes they have that would be great. It's really quick, guys!**

**I hope you all like this chapter. I tried to show the bumbling, insure Ron we all know and love! Review if you can!**


	3. Loony Luna

**I planned to do all the flaming Weasleys first but I wasn't feeling inspiration for Bill, Charlie, or, Ginny. So Luna 'Loony Lovegood it is!**

Dearest Daddy,

I really do love Hogwarts! I know that you wanted me to go to that Creative Magical Free-form Academy place in the States but Hogwarts is so fascinating. Dumbledore is particularly interested in Wackspurts, Nargles, Zithalopes, and, Frazzags! He was astonished to find Hogwarts in infested with Wackspurts. You're right, Daddy, they _do _have an exceptionally large colony of them...

Oh, I almost forgot! I'm in Ravenclaw just like you and Mum. I think I'll really enjoy my House, Rowena Ravenclaw was a _very _interesting person. Ravenclaw Tower is every bit as beautiful as you described it...The lovely view of the Mermaid Lake, the navy blue walls...

And I've been making friends, too. You know, Ginny Weasley? With that lovely flaming red hair? She lives down the path at home, at the Burrow. She's very nice and defends me when people make fun of the Quibbler and myself. Ginny's got several brothers, too. Ronald, who is in second year and good mates with Harry Potter, Perfect Prefect Percy who's very strict but nice enough, Fred and George, who are twins and very humorous. They get on Professor McGonagall's nerves quite a bit!

Well I have to go now, Daddy! They're serving pudding...

Don't let the Nargles bite!

Love,

Luna

**Ahhh! So short, I know! But it's a letter, right? Is in in character? Grammar and spelling not to bad? **

** Thank you all for the fabulous reviews! Can you do it again maybe? And play on freerice dot com , maybe?**


	4. Three Letters From Someone Sirius

The woman I once referred to as 'Mother',

To make one thing clear, I hate you.

I really, really do.

I know I'll get a Howler tomorrow. I don't care anymore. I don't want to be a Slytherin, Pureblood, Muggle-hating, git. Because almost all Slytherins are like you and Bellatrix: cruel and inhuman. Except Andromeda. She has a heart compared to the metal device beeping in your chest.

I know that it's true because you're living proof. I even have scars from Bellatrix to prove it. The time when she shot a curse at me when I was little and it hit my foot. When she gave me a nasty black eye the- list goes on and on...

Also I hate the Pureblood supremacy you feed Reg and me. It's not true, not one bit of it. I cringe at thought- I used to believe that rubbish.

Blacks _aren't _the best.

Blacks _aren't _always the example all Pureblood society.

Blacks _aren't _untouchable. One the so called _'Black dynasty' _you and Father so carefully constructed will come tumbling down.

People are allowed to show emotion. Everyone. Even _Blacks!_ Without emotion are we truly human? I don't think so.

I feel bad that I had to leave- not because I feel pained that I had to leave _your _presence. I feel remorse for Reg. He's left alone to fend for himself. You'll try to taken advantage of my absence, I know it. I sincerely hope I know who my little brother is when I get back.

I hate your guts,

Sirius

* * *

Dear Andy,

I'm sorry that I couldn't see you in person, but that wouldn't be such a great idea with me being a first year Gryffindor boy and you being a seventh year Slytherin girl, huh? And all those Pureblood boys crowding around you...They fancy you, Andy. But I know you have your eyes on Ted Tonks. Don't worry, I won't tell any one...

Andy, I'm so scared. My mother said she'd kill me if I wasn't in Slytherin. She won't do it, right? Right? Please tell me I'm right.

You still love me don't you, Andy? You won't hate me because I'm not Slytherin. Narcissa and Bellatrix will but not you. You said you'd always love me. You told me we'd always be family. I'm counting on that.

I'm not going home for Christmas- that would be too hard. Please keep an eye on Reg, will you? My mother will mutilate the little boy we know. I don't want to loose him. Not now.

I've made friends, too. James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and, Remus Lupin. They really like me! We all share a dorm, too. Remus is really smart like you, he reminds me of you a little. James likes Quidditch and pranks like me. Peter...well personally I think he should be in Hufflepuff he so loyal and...just Hufflepuff-y!

I'm happy I've friends, now. How are you doing, Andy?

Tell Reg I miss him!

Love,

Sirius

* * *

Dear Reg,

I'm sorry this had to be so short and hurried. I hope your doing well alone with our parents. I'm really sorry I had to leave, Reg. You've got to be strong, understand? I'm not there to shield you anymore.

I can't come home for the holidays. I'll send you a gift though. I really like Gryffindor and I bet you will too. You'll be a lion with me, I know it!

Bye, Reg I've got to go before McGonagall takes this letter!

Stay strong and don't let them hurt you. Andy will check up on you when she's there.

Love,

Sirius

* * *

**Sorry the last one's so short...But overall the longest I've written, it kinda _flowed _y'know? Guess what? I just found the insert line thingy- I'm soo smart, aren't I? Still not any Weasley inspiration coming. Sirius was easier to channel with his fire and anger. **

**Please review, guys!  
**


	5. Bellatrix

Dear Mother and Father,

I, _of course, _am in the Noble House of Salazar Slytherin, our ancestor. Who am I to break tradition? I'm sure Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius, And, little Regulus won't dare break the pure line of Slytherin Blacks.

The filthy old Hat barely touch a hair on my head before I was headed down to the green and silver table. Lucius Malfoy is in Slytherin, too. All Malfoys have. I have made an acquaintance with Ameline Lestrange, Roddy's cousin, and I spend time with Pandora Rosier, Mother's cousin.

Hogwarts is fine, although I am strongly opposed to having Mudbloods at the school. It is a _Wizardry _School, after all. Horace Slugghorn is my head of House and Dumbledore is still the Headmaster. I don't see why as he's barmy.

I'm sorry the letter is short, but I must go to my classes. Please send my love to Aunty Wally and Uncle Orion, too.

Sincerely,

Bellatrix Black

* * *

Dear Cissy and Andy,

I'm in Slytherin! Well, that's to be expected isn't it? We_ are_ Blacks, after all.

Although I miss the two of you, I am having the most wonderful time! All the Slytherins, even the older ones, treat me with respect because of my status. Oh, Andromeda you'll love it. the two of us can rule the school. Just wait. Cissy, you too.

I sped most of my free time around Lucius, Roddy, Ameline Lestrange, Mother's cousin Pandora, and, a boy named Marvin Yaxely, but we just call him Yaxely. In all honesty, he's quite stupid, Lucius is whiny, Roddy's nearly silent which is no help, and Pandora won't shut her idiotic mouth. Ameline alright, I suppose. Don't tell Mother or Father, girls, but I've already broken school rules! Pandora wouldn't let me speak, as if she had the authority to override _my _demand, so I hit her with that hex Aunty Wally always threatening Sirius with. It was extremely amusing, her mouth all but disappeared and she kept trying to scream like a pig.

Hogwarts, itself, is as lovely as we've ever heard; the sparkling lake, enormous grounds to explore, and, a large castle full of secrets. I absolutely relish the freedom I have!

I wish I could write more, but I must go.

Yours,

Bella

* * *

**I know Bellatrix may be OOC but please remember she's much younger than in the books. She not quite so evil yet. Review, please? **


	6. Hugo

Dear Mum,

I'm writing you and Dad separate letters because I need to make different points. I know you said Dad was only joking when he said I'd better be a Gryff, but well, I don't think he'll be too thrilled I'm a Slytherin.

But, I know you don't care about that and want to get onto the those Mum things like how my life is. Okay then. Hogwarts is lovely, all the cousins are well and Rosie is smashing as always. You know her, study, read, eat repeat. Molly and I have bonded, I suppose, since we're the lone Slytherin Weasleys. She showed me around the Common Room and introduced me to her only friend- Aurora. On my own I met Al's best friend Scorpius Malfoy. He promised to help me on my Beating skills and said he'll see me around.

I like classes well enough, but you know I don't adore school as you and Rose do. I take after Dad in aspect. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is very interesting, she keeps us on our toes. McGonagall seems nice, too, although strict. Oh, and Neville says hello.

I've got to go to class, Mum.

Love,

Hugo

* * *

Dear Dad,

Before I receive your Howler, I'd like to say _Mum _said even your not insensitive enough to hold being a Slytherin against me. Just keep that guilt in mind, please.

I didn't exactly plan this, okay? I'm just not very smart, brave, or extremely loyal so that leaves cunning, which apparently I have. In my defense, I _did _get the cookie jar off the shelf without you and Mum knowing at four year old. Really, by now all the Weasleys aren't Gryffindors so this shouldn't come as a terrible surprise. Only Dom, Roxy, Freddie, James, and, Al are Gryffindors. Admittedly, that is a rather large percentage, but Louis and Lucy are Hufflepuffs, Vic, Lily, and, our Rosie are Ravenclaws. Only Molly's a snake like me.

So as for school, it's going well. Molly and I spend time together and Scorpius Malfoy and I get along well. Yeah, I know you're devastated that Rose hang out with him. But Uncle Harry approved Al and Scorp being best friends.

In other news, I plan to try out for the Quidditch team as a Beater. And Rosie's doing well.

I've got to go, now, there's food.

Love,

Hugo

* * *

**Yeah, I made Hugo a snake...sorry for those who disagree. I just love Next Gen... Review, please?**


	7. Victoire

Dear Maman and Dad,

I'm not a Gryffindor, don't be angry, family; it was going to happen at some point, why not now? Although, I know you, Maman, don't care which House I'm in and are still devastated I shot down your attempts to enroll me at Beauxbatons. I am a Ravenclaw, which means I'm officially more clever and intelligent than Dom. Take that, sis!

Teddy says he's disappointed I'm not a Gryff, but although we're close as ever, he has his own best friends and I've found some of my own. Speaking of which, I do have two good friends, Eliza and Violet. Eliza shares my dorm, but Violet's a Gryffindor. Eliza's fairly quiet, but very funny and Violet's is the exact opposite, loud and a lover of Quidditch.

As mush as I love Hogwarts and my friends, I am terribly home sick. I miss you so much, Dad and Maman, little Louis, all my cousins, aunts, uncles, Gram and Gramps, Aunty Andy, and even Dom! See? I'm really missing every one.

I wish the teacher would let us have a day off to get to know our new class mates, but alas, we have to go to classes straight away. So do the older students. At least, we're not alone.

I must go now! Send my love to Dom, Louis, Gram, Gramps, Aunts and Uncles, cousins...and well, the rest!

Love Always,

Victoire Fleur Weasley (Vic)

* * *

**I really love Vickles, she's cool. I've seriously got the whole Next Gen made in my head. Houses, looks persona, ect. ect. **

**Oh! Woe is me! My HP stories feel under reviewed! Seriously, care to help? Drop a review?**


	8. Molly II

Dear Dom,

I can't believe it! _I'm in Slytherin! _I mean, I didn't expect to be a Lion-I'm not brave like you, Dom-, a Ravenclaw maybe, but a _Snake! _The stupid old hat said I was more power hungry then I'd like to admit. He said I'm clever and sly enough to trick almost any one. What ever did I do to deserve such a fate? Oh, Merlin what will our family say? The first Slytherin in ages? What a disgrace.

I can see it all now! Dad will be so ashamed he'll resign his position, Mother will just shake her head, and, Lucy will think I'm a terrible big sister! Oh, my life is over!

You aren't mad, I know, and I thank you for applauding when every one else, even Teddy and Vic, where to surprised. That includes my fellow House mates. A Slytherin Weasley is uncommon and unwanted to them. Plus, I'm not a Pure- blood, either. I guess I'll just put up a tough front to fool them all.

Enough of my troubles. You're probably sick of me spilling my woes and worries on you. So, how's school? I hope you aren't mouthing off to the professors, yet. How is Quidditch going? I'll root for you, but not openly; no need to give them any other reason to hate me, eh? Say hello to your friend, Lorcan for me.

Write back quickly!

Love,

Molly

* * *

Dear Mother and Dad,

I hope you're not disappointed. I know years from now this will seem stupid and naive, but that seems so far away now. I want you, both to understand that it's nothing to be ashamed of.

I won't say I wish it didn't happen. I am not sorry.

Oh, how I wish I could see uncle Ron's face. But I don't think I'll send this. Too bad I'm too much of a coward to actually send this scrap of parchment.

Best,

Molly

* * *

**The last letter was purely Molly being a Slytherin with a heart. And, yes, it's unsent. Just a character blowing off steam. **

**My song for this chapter was Speeding Cars by Imogen Heap, it's soo amazing! Listen to it if you have the time.**

**Care to leave a review?  
**


	9. Freddie II

_To The Parental Units Of Fred Gideon Weasley II-_

_As you most likely don't know, the old dusty Sorting Hat was replaced. Old age was making the hat grow a wee bit foggy, so it's place was taken by a large Bulgarian dragon. We find they are very good judges of character, beneath their scaly exterior. Unfortunately, your young son, Fred, some how angered the beast during his Sorting. The dragon roared and bit off the boy's head, but then promptly spit it out because it wasn't correctly salted. _

_We were not able to save the youth, but if you wish we could send you his decapitated head. He looks so peaceful... _

_We, faculty and students alike, send our sincere condolences, and are anguished that we could not save the dear boy's life. The whole school is laying aside our studies for a single day to mourn the unearthed child genius, who never fully blossomed...There will be a ten foot statue of his glory erected in his memory to forever brighten the Hogwarts School grounds._

_We also bring joyous news that your daughter, Miss Roxanne, is in the House of Gryffindor. It is truly tragic the Fred could not join his twin. _

_We are ever so sorry._

_Most Sincerely,_

_The Entire Weeping Hogwarts Population_

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

Did I fool you? Eh, probably not. Dad, does the prank have your approval? Or is it far too shameful to even be considered a prank? I suppose I got a bit carried away, what with giving myself a statue.

But any how I did get Sorted into Gryffindor, as did Roxy and James, without any wounds from the Sorting dragon. I actually quite liked the scaly ol' beast, I call him Herbert... Okay, so we didn't get a Sorting Dragon named Herbert and I'm stuck with the stupid old Hat.

James, Roxanne, and, I are proud lions and loving every minute of it. James and I are roommates with some boring blokes who wouldn't know fun bit them on the nose. Roxy's made friends with Allison Longbottom, Hannah and Neville's, I mean Professor Longbottom's- oh, do you honestly expect to call him that?- daughter. You know, I never knew my sister was capable of giggling like... like _a girl. _Yeah, I know it's horrifying- my twin acting like a gossipy, make up wearing, teenage girl.

But I continue...

Teddy and Dominique were pleased to have the three of us join the ranks of Gryffindor (James challenged me to see how many ways I could simply say "We're Gryffindors!" For the record we're at twenty-six, now) Molly's still the nicest Slytherin, although I hope House rivalry doesn't make holidays too awkward. Vicky is so smart, Ravenclaw y'know, I'm considering bribing her to do my homework, which I won't Mum. (Dad- I _so _will) Also Lucy and Louis are fine- but Lucy does have detention for setting up her dance studio...in the corridors.

Love,

Freddie

* * *

**Yes, I _do _love Freddie! He's ever so cheeky. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please, reveiw.**


	10. Bill

Dear Mum and Dad and Charlie and Percy-oh, well do you really think I have the will power to right all your names?-,

Hogwarts is great! I'm a Gryffindor, too! Great, huh? I really love it here, all my stuff is so _new. _It a new- no pun intended - feeling... I can't wait till you get here Charlie- it'll be so much fun. Uh, you too Perce. Too bad I'll never see the twins, Ron, and, Ginny at Hogwarts in my years...

I've already got friends too, Mum I'm not scaring kids with fake fang earring and long hair. Teachers aren't repulsed and they don't hate me, either. Understand that I'm _not _cutting my hair, Mum!

Eh, sorry Mum and Dad. Didn't mean to shout- trust me I won't send a Howler- you won't either, right? Or wear the fake lip, nose, tongue, eyebrow, and, extra ear piercing Fred and George sent with me- the thought counts right, boys?

So school's great. I've made friends with the boys in my dorm. I think Peeves egging your living quarters really brings a group together doesn't it? The classes are great, too. I find DADA really interesting as is Tranfiguration. But Charms is so hard! My roommate, Gavin Bales, acidentally charmed himself to have a snowy white beard like Dumbledore...only problem is he can't get the thing off. Although I think Dumbledore is pretty flattered, though!

Oh, and Professor McGonagall says hello to you, Mum and Dad.

The Gryffindor Quidditch Team won't take first years though... Ah, well I'm rubbish at the sport any how... Charlie your much better!

Charlie, I miss you little brother! Percy, read some text book, alright? George and Fred, don't cause tooo much trouble. Ron and Ginny, be good!

Love,

Bill

* * *

**FINALLY! Bill Weasley, ladies and gents! As you can see, I've long ago given up going in order. I'm just doing whoever pops into my head first, suggestions are much loved. As are review, wink, wink, nudge, nudge! **


	11. Lily Potter

Dear Mum and Dad,

The Wizard School is lovely. I'm glad your proud. I've been Sorted in Gryffindor. That's the house for really brave and chivalrous people. So, it's a great honor.

I've met some wonderful girls in my dormitories. Alice Williams is quite nice and very smart. Another girl , Marlene McKinnon is quite a bit saucier but still kind Severus was, unfortunately, made a Slytherin. That's means he's in a House different than mine.

I really like the subjects here. Potions is really interesting! I enjoy Tranfiguration, History of Magic, Charms, and, Defense Against the Dark Arts, too.

The schooling here is quite different then our system, but I think I'm handling it well. I adore the ginger yellow cat, Sunny, you bought for me. She's sweet and beautiful.

You know we're learning how to ride broom sticks like story book witches. I don't fancy it, frankly, not enough substance to hold on to. There's a sport called Quidditch, it's very popular, but I do not enjoy it.

How is everyone at home? I look forward to seeing you all over the holidays.

I miss you and hope Petunia is doing well.

Love,

Lily Evans

* * *

Dearest Petunia,

Oh, Tuney, I'm so sorry! For everything. Sev and I never should have opened that letter. Can you forgive me? Please don't think I'm an abnormal freak; that just might break my heart if my own sister thought that.

You wouldn't believe how much I miss you! I hope we can still be the best of friends like we used to be, when I return. You have no idea how lonely I am. It is so strange and foreign here, like everything I've ever known is a lie. I'm making friends, but want to see my big sister.

This new magical world's a bit scary. I mean, they can do unimaginable things, Tuney! You can Transfigure people into animals, for God's sake!

I sent Mum and Dad a sugarcoated letter about how great it is. You know they can't take anything too horrible. It's almost as if we're the adults and _they're_ the real children! I told them about school and wizardry stuff. Mostly I just tried to fill up space on the blank sheet of parchment. They'd worry if a short, short letter came.

I already hate to stupid boys. They're immature and petty. They teased Sev and I. They said we were boyfriend and girlfriend! How immature! Can't a boy and a girl be just friends? But even worse then them is some older bullies that call me some filthy name. Mudblood. I'm not sure exactly what it means but I know it isn't good. Everyone stiffened and tried to beat some one up. Apparently, Wizards have social classes and high society.

Oh, Tuney please forgive me! Write back!

All My Love, Your Sister,

Lily

* * *

**I got this from the suggestion that I do the Potters, so like I said drop me a line, send in a favorite character. **

**You know what I just noticed? This story is in a lovely community featuring Next Generation Kids! It's called _When All Was Well._ Although this story isn't strictly next Generation, I am honored to be part of the community. Thank you to added me to it! **

**Please review, I like to hear your thoughts!  
**


	12. Teddy

Dear Harry, Ginny, James, Al, and, Lily,

My hair is flaming red so you guess what that means! Yep, boys and girls, I'm a Gryffindor. Got the whole package- seven year of school, a _lovely _striped scarf, bragging rights if we win the Quidditch Cup, and, a dorm. I've got it made, eh?

So, yes, Ginny, I've made some smashing friends. The boys in my dormitories are alright blokes, but my mates Ben and Nick are the best! If I can coax Gran into letting them stay for a week of the holiday, so you lot can meet them. James and AL- you'd like them a lot, I think.

Yeah, I really miss you all. And I miss all those Weasleys. Dom, Louis, Molly, Luce, Roxy, Freddie, Rosie, Hugo, and, even Vic. As annoying as she is she's still my friend. Give my best to Gram and Gramps Weasley, by the way.

So, I truly enjoy my classes. Yes, James, I know you're shocked and afraid- that's alright. Seeing your older brother of sorts adoring his education? That's a shocking, painful reality, isn't it? Please- don't think less of me! Uh, Harry? Play some dramatic music... _now,_ please.

In my defense, the professors are pretty cool!

Love,

Teddy

* * *

Dear Gran,

I'm in Gryffindor like my dad... Do you think he'd be proud? I hope so, Gran. The old hat said I had a quality from every House. He didn't say what though. Muttered something about 'Black blood'. What does that mean?

I was almost a Hufflepuff like my Grandad and Mum, too.

In other news, I love Hogwarts and have made some wonderful mates. I really like my lessons and Professor McGonagall. The dorms are nice and so is the food.

Say hi to little Scorpius when you visit!

I love you a lot and miss you more!

Love from your_ teddy-bear, _

Teddy

* * *

**I love the reviews so much! Thank you all.**

** You guys make my day! I did Teddy because of popular requests. Remember any more suggestions, give 'em to me. **


	13. Padma and Parvati

Dear Mama and Papa,

I have been sorted into Gryffindor, but Padma hasn't! She's a Ravenclaw and she'll forget all about me and make new friends! And don't you dare say she won't because, mark my words, she will! Oh, I've always have Padma, you don't understand!

What will happen to us? Really, I mean-

Padma just peeked over my shoulder. She said I was being silly and that I shouldn't worry you two. _I _think that her Ravenclaw pride is going to her head. It'll explode with the massive books she's cramming into it...

I have met one girl, a roommate, who might be - possibly- my future friend. Her name is Lavender Brown and she seems very nice. Lavender is quite friendly, but looks a bit homesick. Maybe we can build a friendship, since Padma _abandoned _me.

Did I mention _Harry Potter _is in my year and House? Well, he is! I feel so honored- someone that famous in _my _House! It surely proves we're all very brave, doesn't it? I think so, although Padma's skeptical...but, she always is!

Love,

Parvati

* * *

Dear Mama and Papa,

Really, Parvati is being so melodramatic! Yes, I _am _a Ravenclaw and she's a Gryffindor. So what? We're still sisters and can be friends. But, you know, it isn't healthy for her to be so attached to me! We need to grow as separate people not a pair. Plus, do we really want to be called 'bookends' all our lives? I don't think so...

Any how, what's wrong with being a Ravenclaw? We're logical, smart, and, think things through unlike those hot-headed Gryffindors! Granted, we're not known for our bravery, cunning, or work ethics, we're geniuses! I mean, the coolest parties are in the library.

I understand she's upset, but Parvati needs to mature a bit and stop being so emotional. It's doesn't help your studies or grades.

As I'm going to tell my sister, I making friends. My fellow Ravenclaws, and classmates of other Houses, too, are lovely. My roomates seem nice and I hope we'll bond over the years.

Much Love,

Padma- the sane twin

* * *

**I actually got much more inspiration on this then I originally thought I would. I even looked up facts about the Patil twin- I adore HPL. **

**My favorite line would have to be_: 'I mean, the coolest parties are in the library.' _**

**Review, please? **


	14. Lavender

Dear Mum,

Is Dad back yet? He usually doesn't leave for quite so long... I know, you say I shouldn't get my hopes up, but I can't help it!

Any how, I've been sorted into Gryffindor. I know you were a Hufflepuff, but that crusty old Hat chooses- I don't. I haven't really worked out how exactly I'm a brave and selfless Gryffindor...

You know Harry Potter is in my year and my House! Blimey, I bet we could be friends or even he might say hi to me one day! Although he and that red-headed Weasley boy do get on well... Oh, well! My roommates are iffy, I suppose. One girl, by the name of Hermione Granger, is such a know-it-all. She acts like she knows the school inside and out! Another girl, Parvati, seems nice enough, but is sulking for some reason. The other two girls, Danielle and Randi, are already best friends.

What am I to do?

I think the classes are boring, I mean who cares what the main compound of Gillyweed is? Besides Hermione Granger, of course. Oh, it's too much work to be a witch! Why didn't you tell me it was this tiring, Mum?

Anyways, the dormitories are quite nice... All red and gold and plush. The food is absolutely fabulous and filling. Hogwarts is so magical and amazing. I can't believe it's real!

Ahh...I must go!

Love,

Lavender

* * *

**I know, I know short chapter and long update. Sorry, guys! Holidays what can I say? Family, family, family- it's very busy! Anyways Happy Thanksgiving.**

**You know, I'm thankful for reviews!  
**


	15. Remus

Dear Mum,

I still can't believe they let me in at all. I'm even allowed to mingle with other students. Dumbledore suggests I make friends. I won't tell his so, but I intend to devote my time to my studies instead of friendship. It's absolute madness, I tell you. The groundskeeper, Hagrid, even planted a rare tree. It's a willow tree that's bewitched to flail and thrash around, warding students off with its sharp thorns. The Whomping Willow, as they're calling it, is especially for me. I'll go there every full moon.

I've been sorted into Gryffindor, although I haven't the foggiest idea _why. _The Hat considered Ravenclaw- apparently he said I have a sharp mind- but decided on Gryffindor. He insisted I was very brave. I think he lied to me, Mum.

I have three roommates, I'll share my dormitory with them for the next seven years. So, we might as well get along. There's James Potter, who is proud as a peacock, although kind and brave. He stood up for me against a bigger kid, but ridiculed another pair of students... I'm not sure why. Some people are just illogical like that. After James, there's Sirius Black. He comes from a high-class, snooty, Pure-blood family. They're truly terrified he's in Gryffindor and not Slytherin. Fortunately, Sirius isn't stuck-up or very arrogant. He seems kindhearted and a lot of fun. The last boy is a shorter, mousier bloke who's called Peter. He stutters a lot and seem incredibly nervous all the time. I can see that he desperately wants to be friends with James and Sirius.

I know Dumbledore said to make friends with my peers- you did too. But some how I don't think they'll fancy being mates with a were wolf, will they? It will be all for the best if I just stick to my studies and make good grades. I might not be the school's cool kid or social butterfly, but I'll have the highest marks in the entire school.

Love,

Remus

P.S. : And, _no _I'm not sending Dad a letter. I still blame him for my a furry problem.

* * *

**Ughhh! Sorry this took forever and a day. A filthy, horrid, digusitng mouse managed to worm it's way into my computer room. I'm a complete coward when it comes to the furry little menaces and I refused set foot in the computer room. I know that's rather sad...**

**Any how, I'd be pleased to hear your thoughts. Suggestions and critics are always welcome. So, please, review! **


	16. Narcissa

Dear Mother and Father,

I've joined my sisters into the admirable House of Slytherin. What a delight to have all the Black sisters in the House the symbolizes purity. I cannot wait until Regulus and Sirius continue the tradition. Andromeda and Bellatrix were quite excited to be able to spend time with me year round, as am I.

We've got a fairly good addition to Slytherin this year. Another Dolohov, a Flint, a Greengrass, and a Mulicber. All Pure-bloods, I assure you. No half-blood shall taint the Serpent's House. I am diligently learning my lessons and think I shall be a very accomplished witch at the end of my seven years. Mother, unfortunately, the school holds no etiquette classes. Although I think the majority of the student body would improve their manners _greatly_ if there was one. Well, I mustn't expect _Mud-bloods_ to have pristine social conduct such as ours. After all, you did say they grew up in a barn like pigs and chickens.

Bellatrix is doing wonderfully. She's the apple of many well-bred boy's eyes. I don't believe you will have any trouble arranging Bellatrix's marriage at all. I'll be sure to remind her to purchase a dress at Hogsmeade for our annual Christmastime Ball. I know Bellatrix does not relish shopping for clothes. Andromeda is doing just as well. She's getting top marks, our Andromeda's very bright. She's terribly quite and shy though...

Please give my regards to Aunt Wallaburga, Uncle Orion, Sirius, and Regulus.

Sincerely,

Narcissa

* * *

Dear Reggie,

You'll just love Hogwarts, Reg! It's everything Bella and Andromeda made it up to be and more. I'm sad I'll only get a year or so with you. Oh, well you'll have your own adventures. Andromeda says hello, but Bella just rolled her eyes. Well, you know her... They're both doing well.

I'm not sure who I'll make friends with here! I don't have any classes with Bella or Andy and I'm not sure I like everyone in my year. Anton Dolohov is hostile and rude... come to think of it him and Bella would get along splendidly! Alexandria Flint is absolutely horrid. She's got a face uglier than a eight hundred year old tortoise's. I hear that's a result of inbreeding. Wait! Our parents are related- distantly, but even so! What if our children will look like that? I don't want my kids to look like squashed turnips with puffy lips!

Any how, Avery Mulciber's sullen and no fun. I suppose that leaves Desmia Greengrass she got lovely manners and is much prettier than Flint. I know you'll say I shallow to judge only on appearances, Reggie. You're a good person like that. But, let's face it, beautiful friends are better then ugly ones! Also you haven't seen Alexandria Flint yet.

I really glad I'm in Slytherin- just imagine the disgraces and shame if I wasn't. Sometimes I wonder why it's so important to be in one specific House, but it's best not to question these things. I wouldn't want to upset Mother and Father.

I can't wait to see you at the Christmastime Ball. You looked so cute in your little suit last year. I know you think the adult's ball is terribly boring, but I'll sneak some desserts.

Oh! Tell Sirius hello and all that _I love you _rubbish.

Love,

Cissy

* * *

**Narcissa and inbreeding... no idea how I came up with that, but I really like it.** **Anyways review, review!**


	17. Serverus Snape

Dear Mum,

I can't believe I'm doing this... I really can't. Writing to someone, your own Mum no less, who doesn't care. In the back of a school-use Potions text book, too. Pathetic. Yet, I'm still scribbling this in.

Oh, Karma, how you adore trampling upon me.

Lily isn't a Slytherin. I am. She's a bloody Gryfinddor. I'm not. Maybe Hogwarts isn't all it's cracked up to says will still be best friends, but can she really be certain?

I tried to be brave for the Sorting Hat, I really did. I truly hate that smelly, stupid Hat right now. Perhaps more then Karma, even. I guess I'm just a coward. At least cowards live, and don't kill themselves in some messy accident. That's how James Idiot Potter will die... maybe it won't be _completely_ an accident...

He's, and I quote, a arrogant toe rag. Oh, don't forget a total moronic prat. Sirius Black is just as bad, Lucius Malfoy assures me. Apparently he disgraced the Black name by being a Gryffindor. I can see why, of course.

Lucius is very...I can't say nice exactly, but he's looking out for me. He like a mentor, introducing me to the right kind of people. Connections are _very _important, he says. He should know; the Malfoys are a very wealthy and respected prestigious Pure-blood family. They've got a lot of power and he told me if I play it right I can be a power one day, too. I hope so. I haven't told him about Lily, though. They call Muggle-borns Mud-bloods here. They're not as good as us. But Lily isn't like that! She's so smart and talented and beautiful! It's all a mistake, she must be Pure-blood. How could she not be?

Anyways, that's my letter.

Not that you cared in the first place, did you, now?

- Severus

* * *

HAPPY HOLIDAYS, GUYS! WHOO HOO!

Why, yes, Des has gone crazy! Nothing new, right? I just love the holidays, writing while blasting Christmas makes me so happy. I wish you all a utterly lovely and amazing holiday season! That's right, go get your party on!

I adore you guys and so does Sev, here, even if doesn't show it. Sorry this took so long. I tried doing Tonks and chickened. Snape kind of under developed, though. He's still a kid here, mind you, but has a biting wit.

Leave me some Christmas reviews?


	18. Neville

Dear Gran,

I'm a Gryffindor, if you can believe it! Mum and Dad would bee proud, I can't wait to tell them when we visit then next. I'm not a Hufflepuff either, or a Squib. Today I even set my hat on fire by magic!

But, during the Sorting, Professor McGonagall told me to stop trembling like a little kid. She also said if I was going to be in her House I had to be brave.

You know Harry Potter's in my year? Yeah, he shares my dormitory. He's really nice. A red-headed boy with a billion freckles named Ron Weasley is in my dorm, too. Along with to other boys named Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. They're very nice, too.

I'm liking the classes here. Defense Against the Dark Arts is pretty hard though. Charms and Transfiguration are okay, at least I don't keep making things explode like Seamus. And then there's _Herbology..._ Gran, it's so _fascinating!_ Yesterday we potted Mandrakes and they screamed their nasty little heads off. But I managed to pot mine successfully, I didn't pass out, and Professor Sprout complimented me on my natural talent. Talented,_ me_! Can you believe it, Gran?

Well, I'm really liking it here! The teachers are very nice to me The ghost, like the Bloody Baron or the Grey Lady, are kind of creepy and sad. But Nearly Headless Nick is very nice except for the, well, y'know, nearly headless part.

Thank you for the Remberall, although Draco Malfoy stole it. He's a git. But, Harry got it back for me!

Oh, and Gran? I lost Trevor!

Love,

Neville

* * *

**I feel like I didn't do Neville justice. Sorry for the incredible wait for my update. In defense of my procrastination, I have my dad's foreign family in town and I'm helping out. Hope all you guys had a good time during holidays, I did!  
**

**So, please review!  
**


	19. Tonks

Dear Mum and Dad,

So, I'm a Hufflepuff! Just like you, Dad, eh? I mean sure, the Houses are _okay, _but us Hufflepuffs, we're the coolest. Yeah, Ravenclaws are basically brilliant. Gryffindors are stunningly brave, so what? And, sure, Slytherins are cunning. But, c'mon, we're kind, honest, and hardworking! Plus, florescent bubble gum pink clashes great with yellow Oh, and... BADGER PRIDE!

Why yes, I do throw my self wholeheartedly into the stupid, mindless competition. I have no problem with that fact. Really, you should try it it's quite fun.

Anyways, I'm loving it here. The entire school like a treasure map - you've got to find all of its' secrets. Older students and Si- uh, I mean, other people have clued me in on the hidden passage ways and such. I'm hanging out with Charlie Weasley a lot. We get along well and if the pitch is open borrow brooms to play. A girl in my dorm, Anna Chekowitz, is becoming a good friend. She quieter then me but, apparently, that doesn't take much... She's very cheerful and ready for adventure, which are traits I admire. We've had tons of fun over the week I've been here.

We started classes yesterday...Ugh, can they be a bore! I mean, who cares what are the fifteen properties of the Gurdy Root? But, I like Transfiguration, partly because I'm miles ahead everyone else. McGonagall says it's because I'm a Metamorphagus and have superior knowledge over the subject. It's still fun to everyone's faces when I morph. Anna and Charlie are used to it but no one else is. I try to stay relatively the same, so not to confuse everyone: pixie short pink hair, dark eyes, and my natural nose. If I mix it up to much no one will be able to tell who I am. I don't know if that excites me or scares me, honestly.

Also I'm liking Potions, it has the most opportunities for explosions and mayhem. Unfortunately, Snape has to decided to hate my guts. A lot. Apparently, I have clean the purple goo on the ceiling in the dungeon. Pfft, it can't be proved I did that... Maybe the cauldron is defective!

Charms is very fun, too. We levitate feathers all around the room. One poor Gryffindor girl has allergies to the feathers, she was sneezing up a storm! I felt sorry for the boy next to her thought, he got splattered with snot and bile. It was truly sickening.

How's everyone at home?

Love,

Tonks

_(Just Tonks, Mum) _

* * *

This actually turned out better then I expected...

Reviews? Suggestions for new letters?


	20. James Sirius

Dear Mum, Dad, Al, and Lily,

I'm a Gryffindor! So is Freddie and Roxie! But we never did have a doubt in our minds, did we? The three of us are brave, chivalrous, and truly fearless. I think the whole entire House is- Roxie just interrupted to say that if I was so 'fearless,' then why did I go in hysterics during our Sorting? She is so heartless to bring up one of my, eh, _less composed _moments! I'll have to speak with Aunt Ange about that...

Anyways, Freddie and I are having loads of fun. He said he had a good prank for Uncle George and Aunt Ange in his letter. I don't know _what _exactly, but it will be interesting knowing his imagination! Our roommates are dreadfully drab fellows, they suck the fun out of things like Dementors, or like a squad of mini Uncle Percy-s. I know I shouldn't say that about my own uncle, but I say it with all due respect and, I mean c'mon, you're all thinking it too! They don't find it funny that we plan to pull a stunning prank on the Great Hall. Please - they'll be laughing, mark my words.

Unfortunately, Roxie avoids Freddie and I like the plague. She spends most of her time with Allison Longbottom instead of us. I dare say that we've been _replaced. _By a _girl. _I mean what does she have we don't? Really- Ow! Roxie slapped me upside the head again! That's girl is vicious, I tell you. I should really hide this letter before she hurts me again. Oh, well... I have my pride!

Well, despite verbal abuse and sharp swats from Miss Roxanne Weasley, I'm really enjoying Hogwarts! Everyone here is doing fine. Teddy's says hello, even though I stated we're currently not on speaking terms because of his failure to find opening for me on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Yes, I know first years aren't allowed to play but _you _did, Dad! Dom's doing great, she's showing Freddie, Roxie, and I around the castle. We don't see Victoire, Molly, Lucy, or Louis very much, on account they're all in different Houses. Lorcan said to give you his best; he's in our Common Room a lot because of Dom.

Classes started today, the courses are much harder then you both let on. All the professors expect a lot from me. Dad, I see why you hated Potions - I'm terrible at it. I swear I'll have to bribe Slughorn to pass that class... Don't give me the look, Mum. I know you are.

Give every else my best!

Love,

James

* * *

Mr. James Sirius Potter seems to be very popular! I've gotten several requests for this cheeky little munchkin.

I adored the response from the last chapter...Wow! Just so you know, I love you all to bits and pieces. Yeah... Do you think we can't hit thirty reviews?


	21. Lily Luna

Dear Mum and Dad,

I've been Sorted into Ravenclaw. As I told a rather deflated looking James, probably depressed at being the only Gryffindor Potter, I always was the intellectually superior child. I mean, sure, I don't have much competition with Al and James... still it's nice to have solid proof of my brainy-ness.

I think I'll like it in Ravenclaw. And if I don't, I might as well suck it up because I'm stuck here for the next seven years. It's no use to moan and groan about what House you're in. It's not like you have the power to change anything! They're not going to do a 're-call' as James demanded for when Al was Sorted into Slytherin. Plus, Rose is a Ravenclaw and now I can still see her. It helps no other cousins, except Lorcan and Lysander but they aren't as annoying and aren't as related, are in our House.

Oh! Did I mention Hugo's a Slytherin? Please, send me a snapshot of Uncle Ron's face when Hugo's letter arrives. I'm serious, I'll pay five Galleons to see his face. Mister Super Brave Lion's kids aren't Gryffindors? And one of them is a _Slytherin? _Merlin, I'm jealous I don't get to see it first hand! The irony of Uncle Ron's situation is priceless.

Poor Hugo, though. While we all get our kicks and giggles he subjected to torture. He's really dreading writing home to Uncle Ron. He even told me he's writing separate letters to each of his parents. Aunt Hermione would be more understanding of course.

So... Is it odd not have us kids destroying the house? I kind of, maybe, sort of miss you guys. I know, Dad, that you said I'll soon be having so much fun I'll altogether forget who you two even are. I hope you're right...

Anyways, I've made a new friend. Mallory's a Ravenclaw, too. She's absolutely brilliant (Aren't all we Ravenclaws? Yeah, yeah, I get to be full of myself...) and loads of fun. We're having a good time, together.

I'm enjoying my classes, as much as you can enjoy classes I guess. I do like Potions. It's so easy, it's laughable!

Love,

Lily

* * *

Sorry, I kind of procrastinated getting this out. Oops...

Anyhow I hope you all like Lily. Thanks for the reviews last chapter. You guys are great!


	22. Albus Severus

Dear Mum, Dad, and Lily,

So how's the weather back home? It's quite rainy here. Nasty stuff. I hope your all getting nice weather.

Lily, I'm sorry you're not going to Hogwarts now. It's okay; two more years, kiddo. You'll make it. Although, Hugo's not this impatient! Mum...uh, how's work going? So, Dad, hmm, arrest anyone lately? No?

...Well, this awkward. It's even more weird because it's basically impossible to be awkward by letter. I think I have taken being socially inept loser to brand new levels. Well, I suppose I can't spend this whole letter avoiding anything more then small talk. Well, that _was _the original idea - Scorp fully approved it - but Rose told me to, and I quote, "write a proper letter before I smack you," so here we are.

Mum and Dad, I'd just liked to remind you that you both said it was okay if I was in Slytherin because I kind of am. I wonder if you'll be okay with Scorpius Malfoy being my new best friend... Rose is Ravenclaw with the spunk of a Gryffindor (But she's not a Gryffindor. Poor Uncle Ron...). Rose and Scorpius are engaging in a fierce battle wits (and verbal abuse). I think I now what it feels like to be a battered child.

I really enjoyed the feast, despite James's glare boring into my head. he even demanded a re-Sorting. Apparently, Rose and I aren't in the right Houses. Victiore threatened James with some prank you'll eventually hear about, but he wouldn't shut up. Mum, talk to him, he's being a real git. But you never would have guess what happened next. Molly, meek, shy Molly, stood up and bit his head off. She stomped across the Hall and told him off!

It was like:

"Molly, please, Molly-!"

"Don't Molly me, James Sirius! APOLOGIZE!"

I do think I have a new favorite cousin. Molly's earned my eternal respect, along with every other Slytherin, for defending our name like that.

Anyways I'm liking my classes for the most part and having a good time.

Love,

Al

* * *

Bet you all thought I fell off the Earth, didn't you? Sorry for disappearing. I had some personal stuff going on...

Anyways, I really like Albus. He's oddly cheeky, yet sarcastic. Just to clear this up - y'know how I said Al was a Gryffindor at first? I lied. He's a Snake and proud.

Reviews are love.


	23. James I

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm a Gryffindor just like you, Dad. The Sorting Hat had me a little nervous, since a bloody piece fabric holds my future in it's hands. Wait, I know it doesn't have hands, I mean _metaphorically _(my new friend Remus taught me that word. Cool, huh?) of course.

I've made some wonderful mates already in my dorm. Sirius Black, who came from a long line of Slytherins but is a great bloke anyways, is my potential new best mate. He's a riot and quite into pranking people. Sirius and I think we are a soul-twins. Y'know, brothers from another mother. Remus rolled his eyes and called us ignoramuses. He would tell me what that meant either. Oh, well...

So, you're both probably wondering who this Remus character is, huh? Well, Remus is a bit snarky and sarcastic, but when you first meet him he's actually quite shy. Remus is the brains of this operation, most definitely.

And last, but not least, we have Mr. Peter Pettigrew. Peter's even more timid then Remus, and it is a challenge to get to do more than squeak let alone talk to us. We'll have to work on his non existent social skills. It'll be interesting...

Oh, and Mum? I, James Potter the Third, am in love.

You said the day I would fall in love I would have sweaty hands, butterflies in my stomach, be extremely nervous, and then do something very stupid.

I did! Aren't you proud, Mum?

Your lovely future daughter-in-law is Miss Lily Evans. Lily is from a Muggle family and a fellow Gryffindor. She's stunningly beautiful, brilliant, talented, and perfect...Only problem is that she absolutely hates my guts, but that's only a minor set back in my grand plan to win her heart. Oh, well, she'll come around eventually.

I miss you, Mum and Dad.

Love,

James

* * *

I love James and Marauders ('cept Peter). They're so much fun. Thanks for the reviews, guys, they give me inspiration.


	24. Lucy

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm Hufflepuff! Louis is too, which is great because I don't know how we'd survive without each other. Yeah, I know that's probably not healthy, but _you're _the who raised up in the same play pen. I mean, sometimes we're more twin-y then Roxanne and Freddie... Oh, well, I wouldn't any other way.

I like the Hufflepuff dorms and the Common Room a lot. The rooms are so cozy and homey. I absolutely love it - plush chairs that can swallow you whole and tons of mirrors. The dorms are okay, although I'm not to thrilled my room mates. They all giggle and gossip and one snores like a Hungarian Horn tail. I swear I might smother her in her sleep. They're always asking questions about Uncle Harry or Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. I mean, I know that they saved the entire world and all, but really? What's next? A line of action figures?

Because of the shameless fan girl-ing going on, there's only one girl I can tolerate - Stacy Creevy. She doesn't seem to care that much, just sits in the corner with her camera. I like that. The other girls are very annoying. If Louis dates anyone of them, I will skin him alive.

I've found a place to set up my make-shift dance studio - the deserted bathroom on the fourth floor. Now, I know it's not the most ideal place to practice, but I'll make do. No one but Moaning Myrtle will bother me... or Louis, just because he knows how to infuriate me. Apparently, it fun to see me break things in my rage. Oh, yeah, Louis? I see you peeking over my shoulder at this letter. Bad, cousin! Oh, that's right, run away. Next time I will break you in my rage, see how you like it!

...My cousin just informed me I have anger issues. I threw a book at him. This proves absolutely nothing.

Anyways, I like classes.. _kind of_. I mean it's_ learning_ and _knowledge_ and do you really expect me to love that? No, no you shouldn't

Oh, and Molls says hello.

Love,

Lucy

* * *

I love Lucy. (Har, har bad pun-joke) She's my favorite Next Generation character. Ever. So I hope you all liked her.

Reviews are _awesomesauce. _(yeah, awesomesacue!) _  
_


	25. Louis

Dear Mum and Dad,

I"m a Hufflepuff. I know, Maman, you're in the whole wounded-we-won't-go-to-Beauxbatons funk. And, just so you know, _"Louis, but your French eez so good!' _is not a valid excuse. Dad, I know you wanted my in Gryffindor like you were, but I know you'll be okay with this. It's not like it was my decision, anyhow. Plus Lucy is in my house, too. I couldn't leave her all by her lonesome, now could I? She might do something drastic like accidentally murder someone.

Just kidding... but she did throw a History of Magic textbook at me. I swear to Merlin, they're the heaviest ones.

Anyways, let's move on since Lovely Miss Lucy is not a force to reckoned with - I speak from experience and emotional bruising. (Ooh, I've just been told the only bruising was to my ego. _Cold,_ Lucy, _cold._

Mostly, I like classes so far. The professors are very intent on sufficiently coddling us. I like this development very much - almost no work to speak of! But let's be honest, some of us are still trying not to break out in spontaneous combustion. One kid had black ashes all over his face during Charms. I tried not to laugh, I really did...

My prison - excuse me, dorm mates are okay. A little involved with each other, nice enough though. I did kind spurn their advances at friendship by talking to Luce only. but, I'm pretty sure she alienated her room mates, too. I'm not alone in my grumpiness!

We've been hanging out with Lysander, too, even though he's a Ravenclaw and a year ahead of us. We've talked to Lorcan, too, but he's pretty tight with Dominique. Don't worry, Dad, just friends. Guys don't come flocking to Dom quite like they do to Victoire. She scares them off, usually. She's much more intimidating then sugary sweet Vicky.

So, Dom says hi and that she's too lazy to write a letter home right now, but she might do it at some point this year. Or maybe not... Vic isn't speaking to lowly first year like me, but if she were, I'm sure she says hello, as well.

Well, enjoy the empty house...or enjoy the fact that all the kids are gone. Whatever works for you.

Love,

Louis

* * *

Louis is a boss. 'Nuff said.

Review are love


	26. Dominique

Dear Dad, Maman, and Louis,

I'm a Gryffindor, which was to be expected with my temper. So, as they say, _RAWR!_ and stuff.

I haven't made many friends yet. Off to be the loner middle child, eh? I know I should aim to be the beautiful, popular, sought after golden girl like dear _Vicky. _Oh, well I'm better suited to the rebel mold... On the friends subject, again, I get along with one of my roommates, Violet Nott. But, I just suppose I'll have to wait got Lorcan and Molly to come next year...

Anyways, I'm like Hogwarts. I find Peeves simply lovely, just as Uncle George described. He dropped several pee filled balloons on a few unsuspecting first years. I found this rather amusing. I gather the stinking pee covered students do not agree with my views on the matter. But, I mean, c'mon! Granted, I wouldn't be laughing if I were in their position, but that doesn't mean the rest of us should be reprimanded for a good laugh...

Yes, I can just see the murderous look Maman has right now. Louis, take pictures!

By the way, Dad, old Sluggy-horn's still here! From what I've heard he's still a social climber (claw-er), too. McGonagall is also still rather sardonic and tart. But, Merlin, can that woman work the plaid! Most of the teachers have talked my ear off about how talented Dad is, how lovely and brilliant Victoire is, how stunning Maman is, and how simply _ah-mazing _the entire Weasley clan is. Yeah, I know we're rather spectacular and really cool, but c'mon people! What happened to creepily stalking the royal family? Huh?

But, none the less, I do like classes. Not the work and thinking part, of course, but I do fancy the explosions part of Charms. I don't really think that's in the curriculum, but... What do you expect? Floating feathers is tricky business.

Louis be moderately good... oh, forget it! Be a total delinquent, baby brother! Maman and Dad, I love you both very much and I promise you will not be informed of any detentions...err, at lest in my first months...

Vic and Teddy say hello!

Love,

Dom

* * *

_Sorry for the really long wait. As usual, I have no legitimate reason excepting my severe laziness. Many apologies awesome readers._

_I love reviews and so do you. I know it!  
_


	27. Colin Creevy

Dear Dad and Dennis,

The wizard school is so cool! They have a _talking hat _here_! And it sings! _The talking hat is the Sorting Hat and it picks what House you'll be in. It made me a Gryffindor, too! That's that House for really, really, really brave people. That's three really-s, so they're, like, the bravest people ever. And I'm one of them! I'm really proud, I hope you are, too. Did you know, Harry Potter's in my house? I got his autograph, too! And he shook my hand. He's super nice. So are his friends, Ron and Hermione. Even if Ron is really freckly and Hermione's teeth are huge. He saved the entire wizardry world, you know.

Besides the talking hat, all the paintings talk, too! They, like, move and stuff! It's really amazing. I think I'm really going like it here.

My roommates mostly ignore me, but that's okay. One boy was really mad at me for waking him up with a flashing camera. The drool dribbling down his cheek would've made a very interesting photo, though! Oh, well, it's just a little blurry. That reminds me! You know how I told you that painting and portraits move? Here in the glorious wizard world the photographs move, too! I'll save up to buy one of those fancy cameras and send you two tons on pictures.

Dennis, I can't wait until you come to Hogwarts next year! We will have so much fun together! When you get to third year we can go to Hogmeade together and buy a bunch of candies and stuff. Just wait, till you try Chocolate Frogs! Trust me, they're not really frogs! They're just enchanted. I think so at least... I hope so, I ate nine of them!

The only downside, is studying. We have take a lot of subjects - History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and a bunch of others, too. I think Care of Magical Creatures is my favorite, even if the Niffler bit a giant hole in my pants. I think he just liked me a lot! But the professor said I couldn't keep him.

I hope you both are having jolly time!

Love,

Colin

* * *

It was actually exhausting to write this, with that Colin Creevy enthusiasm.

Apologies are in order. I disappeared for about a month. So, to compensate, I'll do a double update. Yay!


	28. Albus Dumbledore

Dear Mother,

Hogwarts is vast. That's a new word I'm using - _vast._ It means big, large, never-ending. I like it. It sums up my new school very well. Hogwarts is enormous, I'm sure you remember, Mother. I delight in wandering around the corridors in my free time. I've been sorted into Gryffindor, I hope this makes you proud, because I know how stressful everything is now.

And, I find the classes here both challenging and interesting. The professors haven't caught many of the numerous text book errors, though. I suppose I'll have to fix that myself...

Although, I do enjoy it here, you were completely correct, Mother. It is very difficult to make friends when your father is in Azkaban with a life sentence and everyone expects you to be a complete bigot. I know what my father did was very wrong, but I don't feel it gives anyone the right to prejudge me. I know, you say it's human nature to be swayed by gossip and be swept up in the excitement of a scandal. I was still hoping that my fellow students would be more open and accepting. I suppose that was very naive.

Despite the taunts and insults, I have possibly made a friend. Elphias Doge has suffered Dragon Pox the past summer. We are bonding over our isolation from our peers.

I hope Ariana's fevers and chills have stopped. If not I read up on some Muggle remedies you can try. The papers are in the envelope.

I'll be home for Christmastime and I'll continue to write.

Love,

Albus

* * *

Dear Aberforth and Ariana,

I miss you both fiercely, but I am absolutely loving Hogwarts. I spend much time exploring the castle. It's very dust and old, full of crannies and nooks - Aberforth, don't make some inappropriate joke out of my phrasing, _please._ It isn't fit for a boy of your age to still be so vulgar.

I'm a Gryffindor, the House of bravery and chivalry. I hope I do it proud.

Ariana, I hope you're feeling better. I hate to see you sick. I am sure by the time I get back for the holidays you'll be running around our home, healthier than ever.

Aberforth, be good for Mother. She does not your hi-jinx, now with our current situation.

Love,

Albus

* * *

Double Update! Des is making amends for disappearing!

Reviews are great!


	29. Rose

Dear Mum, Dad, and Hugo,

I'm a Ravenclaw!

... Dad, did you cry? Please tell me if you didn't. Mum, make sure he doesn't throw a public hissy fit. The paparazzi would have _so_ much fun with that one. I feel bad because I disappointed you. I promise I won't tell Al, James, or Uncle Harry. I'm just the test child! If all fails Hugo is like an insurance plan.

Plus, I'm not even brave enough for Gyffindor! I'm a total wimp! On the train ride to Hogwarts, I saw a tiny little spider crawling on seat and I freaked out. Seriously, Hugo don't you dare laugh at me! This isn't funny. I shrieked and climbed up on metal racks holding our trunks. I refused to come down until Albus killed it. Since, I am a Ravenclaw now I can just learn a spell to kill spiders. If I was a Gryffindor, I do something brave, and potentially stupid, like actually get within a foot of those spindly little demons. And that might result in a mental break down of some sort.

I should probably mention Al's a Slytherin. He's likes it there. With Scorpius Malfoy. Oh, Merlin, I wish I could see your faces right about now. Really, Scorpius is actually sweet and funny. No, Dad, I'm not 'fraternizing with enemy,' or dating him. I mean, I'm just eleven! _We are just friends._ Okay?

But I will cream him at everything - ever single pop quiz. A little friendly competition, eh?

Scorpius says he hopes you don't murder him. Hmm, that would be rather unfortunate... Oh! And Al says hello.

Since I'm currently in the Slytherin Common Room writing this (pull that jaw up off the floor Dad) I'll wrap this up so I can go to bed.

Hugo, you darling ankle biter, don't do anything I wouldn't approve of. I know that doesn't leave much wiggle room, so lock yourself in a padded room or something.

Love,

Rose

* * *

**I need to get back on track with these updates! Ughhh...**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**


	30. Lysander

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm a Ravenclaw! So is Lorcan, because let's face it, we're pansies - which cancels out Gryffindor. We're honestly not cunning enough for Slytherin or nice enough for Hufflepuff, so they stuck us in Ravenclaw where our egg-heads shall flourish. The Hat also said the other houses might not appreciate the sarcasm. I have absolutely _no idea_ what he was talking about.

...Although Ron did mention something about disowning Lorcan and I if we weren't sorted into Gryffindor. I don't why he's got his panties in a twist; we're not even related! I mean to disown us we'd have to be. Disowning someone requires some serious paperwork, right?

Oh! And speaking of disowning... Molly's a Slytherin! Ron might've been making jokes (which aren't that funny, really; he only thinks they are...) about disowning us, but Molly's actually related which means she could, theoretically, get disowned. Or something. I don't think Ron would do that. Well, maybe he would. You never know... (Cue ominous music! Wait, no music? Darn budget cuts!)

I guess I should be more supportive of Molly, she is kind of my friend after all. But, remember, I am not a Hufflepuff (Professor Binns call them Jigglepuffles. I think he's getting to be senile or just an idiot.) so I don't have to be supportive. Or smile all the time. I just have to read. Nothing more, nothing less.

I believe Lorcan will be sending a letter, too. But if he forgets, it is so not my fault. He's probably just having a _stimulating_ conversation with the school's Snort-a-gags or something... Which, by the way, Mum, I have _not_ seen hanging off the chandeliers. Maybe Lorcan has/

So, I'm going to wrap this up and try to avoid my dorm mates, who are total gits. Maybe I'll die all there underwear pink...

I miss you both, and I promise not to do anything punishable by law if it isn't absolutely necessary.

Love,

Lysander

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated in all to long! Guys, feel free to nag me! Seriously, I feel awful I've kept you waiting for an update this long. Bad Des!**

**So, any how, I hope you enjoy this chapter in I'll try to get the next on up in a week AT LEAST!**


	31. Scorpius

Dear Mother and Father,

I have been sorted into Slytherin, which isn't really surprising. I mean, seriously, the Sorting Hat is so biased. He barely touched my head, and decided since I was a Malfoy I should be a Slytherin. Did I have greasy hair or something? Is there different hair types for different Houses? At least I didn't end up in Hufflepuff. One; it's the default House. We all know it. If you aren't brave, or smart, or cunning you're a Hufflepuff. Simple as that. Plus, everyone there's too nice and happy. I totally rock the whole dark and brooding, no-one-understands-me loner. Yeah, Father, I know you pulled tween-age angst on the list entitled, _Things I am Not Obligated To Do As A Parent._ It was number forty-four, right next to _Displays of Affection Or Even Slight Fondness. _

Also, get this, Albus _Potter_ is a Slytherin. And we're like best friends. Huh. Who would've thunk it? And me Rose are sort of friends, too. At least, I think so. Girls are bloody confusing sometimes, I swear. I know both you and Ron Weasley are probably moaning about how we shouldn't be talking and we're hard-wired to hate each other and blah, blah, blah. But, really, Al and Rose aren't bad at all. Yeah, sometimes Albus is an annoying git, and sometimes I want to wave my wand to seal Rose's mouth shut.

But all friends feel like that at when on point or another, right?

I guess Slytherin is okay, all in all. Grandmother Narcissa was pretty determined to make me fall in love with the House. Yeah, we have a dungeon, yeah it's under a lake. Oh, and we have a dead basilisk. Big whoop.

Y'know what? I think Al and I should transfer to Durmstrang. Or maybe even Pigfarts. Somewhere that has a stable education, well balanced extra-curricular activities, and at least three different types of cake. Because the Hogwarts House-Elves make one type of cake per day, and it's really a shame.

Despite my snarky observations, I'm still a shiny little first year and am enjoy Hogwarts a lot.

I miss you both, or something to that effect.

Love,

Scorpius

* * *

**Yay! I updated! I hope you guys enjoy this one. Also, did anyone catch the AVPM reference. I'm obsessed, especially now because during the summer until vacation I have nothing better to do than watch AVPM on Youtube and eat cookies. Yeah, my life rocks. You know you want to be me. Don't lie.**

**Reviews are love!**


	32. Lorcan

Dear Mum and Dad,

I think Ly told you we are Ravenclaws, right? Sorry I didn't write sooner; those darn Fizzing Wazgags were chewing up my paper! It was very, very rude.

Anyways, I think Lysander was quite excited about being a Ravenclaw, although I could care less. I think this whole system of Sorting is rather silly. There's so much stupid rivalry between the Houses. I think it would be so much better if we just all where in one big House. We could all get along, and sing songs about togetherness! It would be like that American Muggle thing, Woodstock! That would be so cool! But, unfortunately, I'm not the Headmistress. Well, I'm not a girl for one thing and McGonagall is the Headmistress. When she saw me, she just shook her head and mumbled, "Not another one..."

What does that mean?

Oh, well! Maybe she likes me... I don't know, McGonagall sends tons of mixed signals. Like sometimes she'll talk about how Dominique's a really gifted witch and stuff, but then she'll start screaming at her for breaking rules a day later. It's so confusing! But she does like Teddy and Victoire a lot, because they're prime golden boy and golden girl material. And McGonagall mostly ignores or just doesn't notice Molly. No one notices Molly, do they?

Merlin, you should hear Dom complain about McGonagall and school and Victoire and people. She is really quite lovely when you get down to it, I promise. As she screamed at her darling sister today - and I quote:

_"I hate people, I hate animals, I hate trees, and I definitely hate you!"_

Maybe they need some couples counseling... Well, after that Dominique and I hung out in the Room of Requirement and discussed the merits of Chocolate Frogs versus Bertie Bott's Every Favor Beans. (I still say Chocolate Frogs are way better...) Being best friends with Dom is a astounding amount of work, you know. But it's worth it.

Dad, I promise I'll do well in school. And, Mum, I promise to investigate the colony of Wackspurts.

Love,

Lorcan

* * *

**Hi there, darlings! I've stolen - I mean _borrowed_ a laptop from a family member**, **so here's an update. As I said though, don "t expect frequent ones until further notice. Vacation is wonderful, but I'm combating my extreme need to write!**

**Reviews are love.**


	33. Author's NoteGoodbye

**So, okay, I'm the worst person in the history of ever. It's been what? Four months since I updated? God, I know, I'm awful! It's just that I totally lost all inspiration and my drive for this story. I don't want to continue with half-assed updates, so this is going to be the last chapter/Author's Note. I know I said I'd try to do all the characters, but that was a little naive even for me...**

**So, I really hope you all don't hate me for ending the story kind of abruptly. I have my reasons, as I told you, but that doesn't mean I don't love this story. I do. I had such a fun time writing this and talking to you guys. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, my reviewers are the coolest reviewers in world.**

**A special thanks to iluvparker for encouraging me to even start this story and ReadrOfBooks for listening to me rant on everything.**

**Love,**

**Des **


End file.
